This invention relates to wheeled load handling devices and more particularly to the handling of firewood log sections as the loads.
Wheeled hand trucks for pick-up, transport and delivery of various types of loads are already well known. Such load handlers generally include a frame having a front load pick-up end, a pair of wheels supporting the frame adjacent to the front end and grip handles at the rear end for manually pushing or pulling and angularly tilting the frame about the wheel axles. Some of such load handlers also mount pivoted hooks to engage the rim portions of certain types of loads, such as barrels, to hold the loads on the frame. However, the design and arrangement of parts associated with such known load handlers are unsuitable for the handling of firewood logs.
Firewood logs have heretofore required manual handling despite the availability of aforementioned wheeled load handling devices, because the logs must be picked off the ground and deposited onto some elevated surface such as a log splitter. The variation in size of such logs, the lack of any grippable rim and the rough cylindrical shape of the logs makes handling difficult and inefficient with any available load handler in a relatively small scale operation. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a load handler specifically designed to efficiently assist in the handling of firewood logs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a special load handler for firewood logs that is economically feasible to manufacture and cost effective for marketing to small scale operation consumers as well as large scale users.